


Hell of a Feeling

by Savvylicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also Clint's big mouth, In which there is some rough kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t imagined himself mouthing off quite in this manner; pinned roughly to the wall with little to no room to move.  He’d said something rude again, nothing he thought Loki couldn’t handle, but it must have triggered something because suddenly Clint was dwarfed by six feet of seething Asgardian. He only puffed his chest in defiance however, ever the cheeky underling, and shot an unimpressed glare up towards his boss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Feeling

There’s a voice in the back of his head, one that whispers things that frighten him. That he’s powerless, unimportant, and for the most part he is. Clint’s a plaything in a game of gods and magic, and Loki just loves to remind him. But, so long as he continued to serve the trickster faithfully, he could keep his own bearings.

They both had an understanding that Clint’s quips were better when he wasn’t a blank eyed goon.

Still though, he hadn’t imagined himself mouthing off quite in this manner; pinned roughly to the wall with little to no room to move. He’d said something rude again, nothing he thought Loki couldn’t handle, but it must have triggered something because suddenly Clint was dwarfed by six feet of seething Asgardian. He only puffed his chest in defiance however, ever the cheeky underling, and shot an unimpressed glare up towards his boss. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and none too gently shoved him to the wall again but harder, sneering down at the archer as one would scold a petulant child. 

“Barton, I do so tire of that mouth of yours. So crude, and unspeakably plain.” Long fingers found Clint’s chin and the trickster tips the other’s face upwards. There’s a glint in his eyes, turning them bright and acid green. “I can think of so many other things you could be using it for.” 

Clint can’t help the fluttering of his eyelids and he’s unsure if that’s a fearful reaction, or an excited one. He quirked his mouth off into a lazy smirk and raised an eyebrow, all but begging the liesmith to elaborate. Loki starts for a moment, clearly having been expecting a rather different response, but the stutter is gone and his usual cockiness returns as as quickly as it had left. His lips curved into an evil smile and the distance between them is shortened further. Clint can feel their breaths mingling, cold and hot at the same time. 

“Shall I _demonstrate?”_

Hawkeye swallows. He can feel his own heart hammering inside of his chest and Loki must feel it too because that’s where the god sets his other hand, holding him firm against the wall as their mouths meet. There aren’t any stars— no. This isn’t romantic. It’s about power. Clint likes to pretend he’s a free bird, but he’s on a short leash and they both know it. He’s not a coward though, and even as he’s cowing in submission, he meets Loki’s gaze evenly. Clint wasn’t entirely impressed with the trickster’s kissing skills at first, but when Loki’s fingers stroke lines up the side of his jaw and curve somewhat harshly into the spikes of his hair he can’t very well stop the surprised gasp that opens his mouth just enough. 

Well, they didn’t call him the silvertongue for nothing then. 

When Loki made to pull back, it’s Clint that grabs onto his arms and keeps him there. He can taste the trickster’s mirth, no doubt amused by his ploy for some amount of control, but at the moment he doesn’t quite care. They’re liplocked in some dark hallway and there are no allusions as to whom has the upper hand here. It’s hardly an affectionate exchange, but for some reason, Clint didn’t want it any other way. He was enjoying himself, and if Loki’s ever tightening grip and growing fervor were any indication, the liesmith was having just as much fun. 

He needed to breathe though, so Clint jerked his head to the side, breaking away so he could suck in a few, shaky breaths. Some of Loki’s curls have come loose, giving the god a somewhat disheveled look, and it’s in this moment that Hawkeye wonders how he’s never thought his boss was attractive. Loki’s panting slightly, his thin lips slightly swollen, and somehow those small, unruly details make him all the more sexy. 

Clint grinned then, pupils blown wide with arousal. His hands gripped Loki’s arms tightly through all that leather, and he mumbled somewhat in a daze; “You know… I think… I’m gonna need a couple more examples. In fact, you might need to go a little more…. In **depth.”**

Loki’s responding smile is positively wicked.


End file.
